Atlas and P-Body
|age=Newly created (P:t4M: The Trollfic Edition) Unknown due to constant time traveling (ITS MY LIFE!) |death=March, AG 2174 Their hideout in Portal Labs Speshul powers-related explosion by Marrissa Roberts (first "true" death in ITS MY LIFE!) January, AG 2175 GLaDOS's layer in Portal Labs P-Body shot by Peeta-Body, Atlas crushed by P-Body (THE MARRISSA GAMES) June 12, AG 1980 Portal High School Redirected bullets from Marrissa Roberts (Spectators of the Host) |living_place=Portal Labs |relations='Both:' In a relationship GLaDOS (creator) Unnamed child(ren) (aborted) Atlas: Principal Business Man (human form) Sans (skeleton) P-Body: Principal GLaDOS (human form) Pappyras (skeleton) }} Atlas and P-Body (originally dubbed Altas and P-Boy) are two robots who antagonize Marrissa Roberts throughout her adventures. After their death in ITS MY LIFE!, two more robots, Atbod and P-Las, appear and claim to be Atlas and P-Body's kids, but it later turns out that they were Atlas and P-Body in disguise. Description They are described as a "blue ball" and an "orange line thing", based on the fact that in the Portal 2 canon, ATLAS's eye is blue and his body is sphere-shaped, while P-body's eye is orange and her body is more oval and straight. Later, Atbod and P-Las are, interestingly enough, described as an "orange ball" and a "blue line thing". Family See Principal Business Lady#Family, Principal GLaDOS#Family Biography In the time of Portal 1, Marrissa Roberts found them and learned they were not jerks. They guided Marrissa to the relax hotel to wait for the future. However, Marrissa accidentally left them with alternate Wheatly's corpse, which was filled with drugs and beer, and hence they became druggy jerks, even coming as far as intoxicating alternate Wheatly to begin with. They are virtually impervious to death; whenever Marrissa kills them, GLaDOS can just deploy them anew. As such, Marrissa tackles and kills them after she is done killing GLaDOS. Later, TEEN FORTRESS 2 sees the rise of Atbod and P-Las, supposedly Atlas and P-Body's kids who aid the TEEN FORTRESS 2 in their final battle. In THE MARRISSA GAMES, Atbod and P-Las are responsible for using up all the zombee taters Portal Labs had to offer and making them into drugs and beer. Later, they get on the train, where they become friends with Haymish Abernathy and together they smoke drugs and drink beer. On the train, they also reveal themselves to actually be Atlas and P-Body (so Marrissa would not try to kill them) and hijack another train, Thomas the Tank Engine, to attack Marrissa and kill her before the games begin. Their first death in the fanfic is after being shot by Whip Whittacker. THE MARRISSA GAMES also reveals that P-Body is in fact the sister of Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater, or, as he is later dubbed, Peeta-Body, and that later after the Hunger Games, GLaDOS converted them to robot werewolves. Their second death happens when Peeta-Body shoots P-Body with his gun, and she falls onto Atlas, killing him. ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS is set ten years after their death, and therefore, they no longer even remain as corporeal beings; when Skepkitty attempts to resurrect them, he discovers that their skeletons have taken on independent identities and are now known as Sans and Pappyras. Fan stories According to Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, they were created by GLaDOS from the corpses of Principal Business Man and Principal GLaDOS. They were also fitted with time travel chips which allowed them to travel in time, most of the time crossing Portal Labs and Portal High School, very sporadically, leading Principal Business Man, before he died and was converted, to installing a space-time anomaly detection device in his own office. In the last chapter of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, Atlas and P-Body briefly pose as Charlie Bucket in Skepness Man Beauregarde and Chell Junor Roberts's wedding. Once they reveal themselves, Atlas and P-Body begin shooting Marrissa to avenge the destruction of Portal High School, caused by an exploded black hole, but Marrissa deflects the bullets back into them and they die. They are also never mentioned separately, treated by the story as if they were a single person. Trivia *P-Body's choice to have an abortion after she became pregnant from Atlas in ITS MY LIFE! is coupled with Marrissa stating that P-Body is not pro-life, which is seen as a negative trait. This caused considerable outrage in certain reviewers, in particular CadenGallic, and therefore, as Doombly does not want Marrissa to be seen as politically incorrect, abortion sees no mention in her stories after Invader Zim: Born Again Christian. Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (First appear as "Atbod and P-Las") *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Valve game characters Category:Transgender characters